Belle âme, Coeur solitaire
by Heather2511
Summary: Hinata n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis un certain moment . Elle se sent seule et semble vouloir le rester . Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la forêt , elle entendit une voix l'interpeller . Qui est cet individu qui semble lui vouloir quelque chose ? Ami ou ennemi ? ATTENTION CETTE HISTOIRE EST EN HIATUS POUR LE MOMENT .
1. Chapitre 1 : solitude

_« L'enfer est tout entier dans ce mot : Solitude »_

_Victor Hugo_

Hinata errait seule dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Elle leva les yeux en direction de la lune qui éclairait le ciel de sa prestance . La jeune fille soupira tristement tout en songeant aux événements passés .

Elle avait appris que Naruto et Sakura étaient désormais ensemble et cela lui avait déchirais le cœur au point de la rendre complètement amorphe pendant au moins plusieurs mois quant à ses amis , ils avaient vainement essayés de lui rendre la joie de vivre .

Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et le comportement de son père n'aidait en rien . Toujours aussi méprisant , il avait voulu faire de sa sœur l'unique héritière et avait brillamment réussi . Hinata ne songeait même plus à s'entraîner à la plus grande tristesse de son équipe .

Perdu dans ses pensées , elle ne s'était pas encore aperçu qu'elle avait quitté le village discrètement . À présent dans la forêt , Hinata commença à paniquer . Quelle brave ninja faisait-elle ! Elle se faisait pitié ainsi .

Se forçant à se calmer , elle continua son chemin sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle était en train de faire ni où elle allait .

Elle songea que personne ne viendrait la chercher car elle n'était pas vraiment indispensable aux missions . Finalement , la jeune fille n'avait pas changer : toujours aussi peu sure d'elle , discrète , _invisible_ .

Invisible . Tout ce qu'elle était . Bien sur , son manque de prestance l'avait quelques fois un peu aidait lors des combats , prenant l'adversaire par surprise quant à sa présence sur les lieux .

Elle s'assit doucement contre le creux d'un arbre tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues laiteuse , contrastant avec sa chevelure aux couleurs de la nuit . Elle ne pris pas conscience que ses yeux gris perle se fermèrent petit à petit alors qu'une silhouette l'observait silencieusement derrière un tronc d'arbre , ses yeux luisant dans le nuit .

Quant elle se réveilla , la lueur du soleil vint lui agressé les yeux alors qu'elle refermait ceux-ci . Puis les ré-ouvrirent brusquement comprenant qu'elle s'était endormi jusqu'au lendemain . Elle leva la tête tout en scrutant la position du soleil qui lui indiqua l'heure . Il devait bien être midi .

Elle se releva soudainement manquant de s'écrasait à terre à cause de sa brusquerie .

Elle se remit à marcher vers Konoha avec précipitation quand

elle s'arrêta :

« Et si ils n'avaient pas remarquer mon absence ? Ils n'ont peut être pas besoin de moi et cela les soulagerait un peu de se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme moi » songea Hinata , de plus en plus morose .

_« Te prendrais-tu pour un déchet ? N'as-tu aucune estime de toi-même ? »_

Elle releva la tête tandis qu'elle chercha dans toutes les directions d'où provenait cette mystérieuse voix . Elle se mit automatiquement en position de défense .

La voix ricana . Froide et méprisante .

_« Crois-tu que tu pourrais me battre ? Tu ne sais même pas où je suis ni qui je suis .Cela va être affreusement difficile de se battre contre du vent . À moins que tu ne sois aussi faible que tout le monde pense ainsi que toi-même . »_

C'était cruel et machiavélique mais vrai . Hinata sentait son pouls battre rageusement contre ses tempes . Elle était dans une colère noire mais n'en laissant rien paraître , elle se força à rester concentrer .

_« Humm , je vois que tu connais autre sentiment que l'apitoiement . C'est déjà un bon début . Tu m'as l'air peu sure de toi jeune fille . Il va falloir remédier à ça »_

_ Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille , férocement .

La voix éclata franchement de rire . Son timbre hypnotisant retentit à travers les feuillage .

_« Qui je suis n'a pas réel importance ? J'aurai le nom que tu voudra bien me donner . Quant à ce que je veux , tu le saura bien assez tôt jeune fille au cœur solitaire »_

Hinata tremblait . Elle avait horriblement peur mais ordonna tout de même :

_ M-montrez vous immédiatement !

Il eut un froissement dans l'air qui semblait considérablement chuter en degré . Il fit soudainement froid si bien que ses tremblements de peur se transformèrent en tremblements de froids . Avec surprise et horreur , elle vit non loin de là , un arbre se gelé , son tronc se recouvrant d'une fine couche blanche .

_« Je ne crois pas cela possible pour l'instant , un jour peut-être verras-tu mon apparence . D'ici là , fait attention , le danger te guette jeune fille et ce n'est surement pas de moi dont il faut le plus se méfier . A bientôt belle âme »_

Et le présence disparût laissant une Hinata plus que confuse et pantoise

La température augmenta et la glace se dématérialisa ,

Revenant à la normale . La jeune fille prit le chemin vers le village

mille et une questions se posant dans son esprit .

_« A bientôt ; belle âme »_


	2. Chapitre 2 : désespoir

Chapitre 2 : Désespoir

_« Souvent , le désespoir a gagné des batailles »_

_Voltaire _

Quand Hinata passa les porte du village , elle ne fut pas accueillit par un brouhaha incessants ni par des cris hystériques qui lui répétèrent combien ils étaient inquiets . Non , juste le silence .

Un pesant silence et Ô combien douloureux pour la jeune fille . Elle devait pourtant avoir l'habitude désormais . Cette solitude la pesait mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire .

Dans un certain sens , tout cela était entièrement de sa faute . Si son caractère n'était pas aussi passif , si elle n'était pas aussi triste et gardait le moral malgré cela . Les gens n'aimaient pas les dépressif .

Entre quelqu'un qui souffre et pleure puis un autre qui sourit tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes , les gens iront automatiquement vers la deuxième personne .

Hors , Hinata n'avait pas assez de courage ni de force mental pour rester neutre et sourire .Quelle pitoyable ninja!

Elle traversa les rues bondés de gens puis repéra deux chevelures brunes

Au restaurant de ramens qu'elle identifia comme Kiba et Shino si on comptait le chien blanc à côté des deux shinobis .

Hinata s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret devant les regard surpris de Kiba er Shino bien que l'expression de celui-ci était complètement cacher par ses lunettes .

_ Tiens Hinata ! Où étais-tu ? Demanda Kiba , un grand sourire au lèvres

_ D-dans la forêt …

_ Quoi ! T'as quitté le village ? T'imagine si tu avais été attaquer ! T'aurais fait quoi ? Protesta le brun , maître chien

_ J-je me serai défendu Kiba , je suis une ninja … sa voix était faible .

_ Mais enfin Hinata , tu n'aurai pas réussi à….!

Il se tut brusquement se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli prononcer . Même Kiba ne croyait pas en sa force . Shino regarda son équipier , désapprobateur .

_ Désolé Hinata , ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

_ Mais tu l'as dis… répondit Hinata , extrêmement blessées .

Décidemment , elle se demandée si quelqu'un pourrait un jour découvrir qu'elle était plus forte que ce que l'on pouvait croire .

Elle était si désespérée , si triste mais n'en laissa rien paraître .

_« Le désespoir peut-être une chose merveilleuse…. »_

La jeune fille sursauta brusquement , alertant les deux ninja qui la regarda , étonnés :

_ Hinata ? Ça va ?

_ V-vous n'avez rien entendu ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu troublé .

_ Entendu quoi ? J'entend rien moi ! S'écria Kiba qui la scruté attentivement

_ Hum . Fit Shino comme pour approuver les dires de son meilleur ami

Ça y est . En plus de cela , elle était folle . À croire qu'elle avait tous les défauts du monde…

_« Non , tu n'es pas folle » ricana la voix de veille ._

_ arrêtez… murmura Hinata , apeurée malgré elle

_« N'es pas peur Belle âme , je ne te veux aucun mal . Pour l'instant »_

__ _Hinata ? Hinata !

Le noir autour d'elle s'étala puis les ténèbres l'engloutirent soudainement après être tombé dans des bras protecteurs .

Quand elle retrouva ses esprits , elle fut aveuglée par la luminosité des lieux . Elle était à l'infirmerie . Tout ceci n'était alors qu'un rêve ….

_« Oh non Belle âme , crois-moi ,au contraire , tu ne fais que te réveiller du rêve pour plonger dans ton cauchemar »_

Et le ricanements s'intensifia …


	3. Chapitre 3 : sommeil

Chapitre 3 : Sommeil

_« Ce n'es pas de mourir que ceux qui souffrent trop ont envie , c'est de dormir »_

_Pierre Trépanier ._

Elle se recula brusquement dans le lit d'une blancheur immaculé . Elle eut comme reflexe de scruter les alentours bien qu'elle eu comprit que cela était totalement inutile .

_« Enfin réveillée jeune fille .. »_

_ Que voulez-vous ! Montrez-vous espèce de lâche ! S'écria Hinata , plus en colère et apeurée que jamais .

_« Ahaha ! Mais que voilà , elle se rebelle à présent ! » _

L'individu ricana doucement ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner la jeune fille . Elle rougit honteusement de sa réaction et se remit alors à penser que ce genre de scène était vraiment inimaginable et puis elle se souvint de quelque chose d'important…Kiba ! Lui , n'avait pas entendu cette voix méprisante qui appeler sans cesse Hinata . Alors peut être que la folie était envisageable dans ce cas . Ô joie !

Elle se déplaça avec précaution et se leva doucement mais cela fut inutile puisque ses jambes ne semblèrent pas vouloir la porter .

_« De l'aide peut être.. »_

_ Je-je ne vois pas comment …

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'a l'habitude à cause de son sommeil qui avait du durer un bon moment .

Soudainement , La brune sentit comme un courant d'air passer sur ses jambes avant que celles-ci ne se voient mués d'une force propre et ne se remette droite permettant à Hinata de se replacer correctement debout :

_ Comment av-avez-vous….Une technique ninja ?

Elle en doutait un peu mais il n'y avait aucune explication logique à part cela . Ses suppositions tombèrent à l'eau quand une voix sifflante intervenu :

_« Comme oses-tu me comparer à ces être inférieurs ! C'est un affront à ma personne .. »_

La fin de la phrase fut murmurer mais la jeune fille l'entendit tout de même avant que le silence assourdissant ne viennent régner en ces lieux qu'était l'infirmerie . Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait toujours debout et que sa tête lui faisait mal . La pièce tanguait dangereusement avant qu'elle ne re -sombre dans un sommeil profond bercer pas les dernière paroles de cette voix d'homme :

_« Rendort toi Belle âme . Ton éveil n'en sera que plus douloureux sinon …j'ai des tas de choses à t'apprendre »_

Contrairement à ses habitudes , ces paroles apaisèrent lentement mais surement la jeune fille qui voudrait le lendemain se remémorait la douceur de la voix de l'individu .

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain , elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passés la veille . Elle ne rappelait que de son évanouissement puis le trou noir total . Elle avisa la pièce puis son regard se tourna vers une masse gisante sur une chaise , ronflant bruyamment . Elle rit doucement tout en scrutant du regard son coéquipier Kiba alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement , faisant sursauter la jeune fille et réveillant Kiba qui protesta contre « les gens trop bruyant et non respectueux du sommeil des autres » .

Ce fut comme cela qu'elle revit Naruto depuis deux mois alors que celui-ci était parti en mission avec la team 7 .

Le blond , complètement affolé porta ses yeux sur la jeune fille rougissante avant de se diriger précipitamment vers elle et de prendre son visage en croupe , avisant les joues de plus en plus rougissantes de Hinata , il s'inquiéta encore plus pour la jeune fille et se rapprocha ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages laissant une Hinata au bord de l'évanouissement .

Il ne fallait pas ! Naruto était avec Sakura . En pensant à la fleur de cerisier , la brune au yeux perle baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer ses larmes qui commençaient à prendre place au coin de ses yeux . La belle , l'intelligente Sakura au tempérament de feu qui ne laissait pas les hommes de glace .

Elle fut brusquement retirer de ses songes par les paroles de Naruto :

_ Oye ! Hinata ça va ? On s'est vachement inquiéter tout de même ! On n'a pas idée de tomber comme ça en plein milieu d'une rue !

Elle fit un maigre sourire qui convaincu cependant le blond qui la lâcha et qui lui sourit jusqu'au oreilles .

_« Quel rustre .. »_

La jeune fille sursauta mais personnes n'y fit attention , Kiba trop occuper à engueuler Naruto sur son manque de finesse et sa débilité profonde . Elle devrait vraisemblablement s'y faire car ce n'est pas tout de suite que cette voix venant de sa folie allait partir :

_« Mais puisque je t'ai dis que tu n'était pas folle »_

La voix avait un accent mi-agacé mi-ennuyé qui fit soupirer Hinata pour une raison inconnue . Imaginons que cette voix ne soit pas le fruit de son imagination , pourquoi personne ne l'entendait alors ? Et pourquoi semble-t-elle lire dans ses pensées ?

_« Que tu es stupide Belle âme , ma voix résonne dans ta tête bien que je suis tout à fait réel . Cela s'appelle de la télépathie ma chère . Personnes d'autre que toi ne peut m'entendre à moins d'avoir une forte énergie psychique qui permettrai à cette personnes d'entrer dans ton esprit .Cela est mon cas , c'est pour cela que je peut lire tes pensées tandis que je te transmets les miennes . As-tu compris Jeune fille ? »_

Elle hocha la tête , s'attirant deux regard curieux tandis qu'un rire s'éleva dans sa tête , la faisant doucement grimacer . Que c'était déplaisant de se faire violer l'esprit .

_« Evite aussi cela , ça ne fera que t'attirait des ennuis . Je dois te parler Belle âme , fais partir tes camarades »_

Hinata ne put dire quoi que ce soit car Naruto demanda à Kiba et Hinata de venir manger avec lui au restaurant :

_ Naruto ! Je te signal que Hinata à besoin de repos et qu'elle est à l'infirmerie avec l'interdiction formelle de quitter l'endroit . Hinata veux-tu que je reste ? Demanda gentiment Kiba en se tournant vers elle alors que Naruto soupira de mécontentement .

_ N-non , ca va aller Kiba-kun . Merci beaucoup mais j'ai besoin de dormir .

_ Dans ce cas , au revoir Hinata . Fit joyeusement Naruto alors que Kiba quitta la pièce en la compagnie du blond et envoya un au revoir de la main a la brune qui lui répondit .

_« Bien , nous allons pouvoir parler maintenant … »_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Penser Rêver

Chapitre 4 : Penser

_« Souhaiter c'est rêver , vouloir c'est penser »_

_Victor Hugo_

Elle attendit un moment le temps que l'individu commence à parler mais rien ne vint , alors elle appela :

_ Vous-vous êtes toujours là ?

_« combien de fois vais-je te répéter les choses ?! Ne parle pas à voix haute ! »_

Elle sursauta violemment quant au timbre de voix qui avait considérablement augmenté .

Puis elle murmura doucement comme hésitante :

_ Comment alors ?

_« Penses… »_

Facile à dire ça . Elle le fit tout de même , pensant à l'interpeler quand elle se remémora la visite de Kiba et de Naruto malgré elle . Elle rougit soudainement et un soupir se fit entendre :

_« épargne moi au moins tes excès émotionnelle Jeune fille , je ne suis pas ici pour admirer le visage de ton soupirant alors penses à autre chose veux-tu ? »_

Cela n'améliora certainement pas la couleur des pommettes de la brune qui atteignit tout de même un haut niveau .

Elle se mit alors à formuler plusieurs phrases afin de se faire entendre en vain quand ou à coup , une exclamation lui parvint :

_« J'ai pu intercepter une de tes pensées , réessaye »_

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra suffisamment pour parvenir à parler :

« M'entendez-vous ? »

_« Parfaitement Belle âme , tu as d'excellentes capacités de télépathie . Je suppose que c'est génétique »_

« P-pardon ? je ne comprends pas , génétique ? »

Il eut un moment de silence :

_« Tu le sauras en temps voulu jeune fille »_

Elle ne chercha pas à en comprendre d'avantage , ne voulant pas énerver une personne aussi dangereuse qui ne pouvait être vu ni par le regard humain ni par le byakugan - elle avait essayé , amusant grandement l'individu - ni être entendu par personne d'autre qu'elle - Les gens la prendrait pour une folle si elle se mettait à raconter son histoire .

_ V-vous vouliez me parler non ?

_« c'est bien , tu ne perds pas le Nord »_

La jeune fille rougit puis baissa la tête en marmonnant des excuses ce qui eut pour effet de faire renifler de dédain son interlocuteur .

_« Ne t'excuse pas sans raison valable ! »_

Elle sursauta devant ce ton impérieux qui n'admettais aucune protestation .

_« Et en effet , je voulais te parler Belle âme . Saya Hyuuga , cela te dit quelque chose ? »_

Dire qu'elle était surprise d'une telle demande était un euphémisme . Elle tenta alors de se souvenir de se prénom , en vain . Elle en fit part à la voix qui soupira de frustration .

_« Je vois . Personne n'a mentionnée ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ce nom dans ta famille ? »_

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa propre voix .

_« Je vois »_

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit mais la curiosité de la jeune fille se vit piquer alors elle demanda timidement :

_ Q-Qui est Saya ?

Elle n'eut cependant aucune réponse . Il avait encore disparu et c'est en soupirant tristement et de déception que Hinata replongea dans ses couvertures . Il fallait qu'elle dorme .

Elle se trouvait dans un endroit agréable . Une immense plaine de plusieurs hectares s'étendait devant Hinata . Le soleil brille de milles feux , les oiseaux chantent et une douce mélodie s'élevait dans les airs .

Une mélodie ? La jeune fille scruta les alentours mais ne vit personne pourtant , le chant restait bel et bien présent , clair . Une voix féminine , magnifique .

Soudainement , ses pieds bougèrent sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire . Comme si elle savait . Comme si le chemin était imprégné dans son cerveau et dans son cœur . Son âme n'aspire qu'à la retrouver .

Elle continua alors son avancer jusqu'à pénétrer dans une forêt aux arbres gigantesques . Elle slaloma entre les tronc étrangement fins et les feuilles couleurs automne contrastant avec le paysage d'été .

La voix se fit encore plus forte , plus présente faisant écho dans toutes cette forêt . Hinata était transportée , envoutée , hypnotisait . Elle n'avait plus conscience d'avancer mais pour rien au monde la jeune fille ne voulait s'arrêtée .

C'est là qu'elle la trouva . Un piano juchant sur le sol feuillu et à ses côté , elle était là . Tout simplement magnifique . Féerique .

Ses cheveux bleue-nuits extrêmement longs et contrastant avec sa peau laiteuse frôlaient le sol , ses yeux d'une couleurs étrangement violette fixaient le paysage droit devant elle alors que ses doigt fins jouaient sur les touches blanches et noir de l'instrument . Son corps fins et longiligne était recouvert par une magnifique robe blanche lui arrivant aux dessous des genoux . Et sa voix . Son chant lyrique . Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce chant merveilleux .

Hinata essaya de s'approchée comme on approche un animal sauvage quand une brindille craqua sous son poids . La musique s'arrêta aussitôt et la jeune fille s'en voulut d'avoir briser ce moment tellement magique .

La musicienne tourna la tête vers elle et Hinata pouvait à présent remarquer que ses yeux n'était pas violets mais gris perle tournant vers une couleur un peu plus foncer .

Puis la pianiste se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui ne pouvait décidément pas bouger .

Devant elle , à quelques centimètres à peine , la femme lui sourit . Doux , apaisant , comme sa chanson .

__ Tu dois être Hinata je présume ?_

Incapable de répondre sous la surprise et la beauté époustouflante de cette femme , elle hocha lentement la tête . Celle-ci émit un rire cristallin.

__ Je t'attends depuis longtemps à présent . Tu peut parler tu sais , après tout , on se connaît ._

_ O-on se connaît ? M-mais….qui êtes-vous ?

__ Je crois que tu connait déjà la réponse à ta question . _

Elle allait répondre quant un bruit se fit entendre .

__ Il faut y aller , ne restes pas ici , on t'appelle . Ne t'inquiète pas , on se reverra sois en certaine . Va , et trouves les réponses à tes questions . Le temps compte . _

Dans une des pièces de l'infirmerie , Hinata se réveilla brusquement en sursaut :

_ Saya !


	5. Chapitre 5 : blessure au coeur

CHAPITRE 5 : Blessure au cœur

_« Les dents ont beau sourire , le cœur sait la blessure qu'il porte »_

_Proverbe africain . _

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis s'aperçut que plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce et la fixaient étrangement , gardant une certaine distance . Elle comprit après quelques minutes de réflexion et rougit :

_ D-désolé….

Kiba , qui la scrutait le visage inquiet posa une main sur le front de jeune fille en demandant :

_ Ca va Hinata ? Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça …?

_ C'est rien …juste un cauchemar . Tenta-elle de le rassurait .

Autour de son lit aux draps immaculés , la team 7 et son équipe étaient réunis au grand complet . En voyant la seule fille de la team sept , Hinata eut un pincement au cœur . C'était un déchirement que de savoir que l'homme que vous aimer ne vous appartiendra jamais . Sakura , se sentant observer , redressa la tête puis fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille . La brune se demandé tout de même ce que faisait tous ces gens dans la même pièce :

_ Je suis venu pour t'examiner . Fit Sakura devinant le trouble chez sa camarade .

La fleur de cerisier était devenu une excellente ninja médecin entre temps …

Naruto fit entendre sa voix au grand malheur de la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à faire une combustion spontanée .

_ On à décidé de suivre Sakura puis on part en mission dés qu'elle aura finit de te soigner .

_ M-me soigner ? De quoi ? Demanda Hinata pas tout à fait sûre de ce que la blond voulait dire par là .

Les visages autour d'elle se firent perplexes puis inquiets . Ce fût Kiba qui commença à parler :

_ Mais Hinata , regarde tu es blessé sur tes bras ! D'ailleurs faudra me dire comme tu t'es fait ça parce que j'avais jamais vu un truc pareil…

Elle dirigea son attention vers l'endroit apparemment blessé et constata qu'effectivement , des traces de zébrures sur ses bras étaient voyantes . Fins mais qui continuaient de saigné à sa plus grande horreur :

_ C'est étrange , ils saignent encore . As-tu touché à tes blessures ? Demanda Sakura visiblement inquiète .

_S-sakura …je n'ai jamais remarqué ses blessures avant maintenant .

_C-comment ça ? Dit l'autre qui commençait à balbutiée

_ Je n'ai jamais eu ses traces sur mes bras avant aujourd'hui…fit Hinata avant de blêmir devant l'ampleur de ses propos .

Tous dans la sale semblèrent quelque peu pâlir puis Kiba pris la parole :

_ Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas comment ses traces ….sont apparues ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête , l'expression figer tandis que l'air était palpable dans la pièce . Le silence se fit pesant jusqu'à ce que des coups sur la porte les firent sursauter . Celle-ci s'ouvrit jusqu'à dévoiler L'Hokage en personne et un jeune homme de leur âge tout à fait inconnues .

Il était grand et assez pâle , son visage fin était encadrés par des cheveux longs ébènes faisant contraste avec sa peau et ses yeux de couleur anthracite . Il semblait figer dans une expression d'indifférence

totale . Étrangement , son regard était diriger vers une seule personne . Hinata .

Celle-ci se trouva mal à l'aise devant ce personnage pour le moins étrange . Quelque chose la troubler mais elle ne saurait dire ce que

c'était . Elle baissa le visage et n'osa pas la relevée

L'hokage prit finalement la parole :

_ Allez tous le monde dehors ! Ce …jeune homme voudrait s'entretenir avec mademoiselle Hyuga .

Kiba se tourna vers la concernée :

_ Tu le connais ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tsunade les pressa hors de la pièce sous les jurons de Naruto et de Kiba . Tsunade laissa passer son regard d'Hinata à l'inconnu avant de refermer la porte , les laissant seuls .

Le visage baissé mais sur ses gardes , elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'inconnu s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de son lit . Elle prit le risque de relever les yeux puis découvrit l'expression narquoise qu'affichait l'étranger .

_ Je suppose que tu ne me reconnait pas ? Fit-il

Sa voix semblait étrangement familière bien qu'elle ne put la situer sur une personne en particulier .

Il soupira puis se rapprocha pour se laisser choir gracieusement sur le lit de la jeune fille qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise . Voyant cela , il sourit puis s'approcha encore , et encore jusqu'à ne rester qu'a quelques centimètre de la brune qui commençait en se sentir vraiment mal . C'était horrible . Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal et des crampes d'estomac semblaient se faire ressentir .

_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas . Tu t'y feras . C'est vexant que tu ne me reconnaisse pas , je suis tout de même la personne avec qui tu as passé le plus de ton temps . Tu m'as oublié Belle âme ?

Au fil et à mesure des ces parole , la jeune ninja se sentait blêmir si bien que la personne en face d'elle éclata de rire . Un rire familier , froid et méprisant . C'était bien lui .

Il caressa du bout de ses doigts la joue de la jeune fille . Elle eut soudainement froid . Son toucher était si glacial qu'il la brûlait et elle s'écarta prestement .

_ Ce n'est pas ma forme originel cela va de soit . Je constate qu'ils ont déjà commençaient … Fit-il en s'attardant sur les traces présentes sur les bras d'Hinata .

Comme celle-ci ne semblait pas retrouver la parole a son plus grand agacement , il reprit :

_ A présent , toutes les personnes que tu verra seront tes ennemis potentiels . Méfies-toi , ne fait confiance à personne , reste sur tes gardes et surtout …dort avec tes armes à la main . La nuit est témoin de bien des horreurs…


	6. information de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :

Salut !

Comme vous le voyez, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je dois faire passer une informations :

Je suis désolé mais pour l'instant je ne pourrais pas continuer mes fictions : Belle âme, cœur Solitaire et Les neufs royaumes. Je l'ai mets en Hiatus, donc je vais les poursuivre mais je me consacre actuellement à ma fiction Nécromentia et à une autre fiction que je suis en train de mettre sur papier avant de la poster sur fanfiction.

Merci et encore désolé .


End file.
